The shadow and the flame
by freedomprice13
Summary: Harry and Ginny literally run into each other before Harry leaves for his first yeart at hogwarts. This sets in motion a series of events the wizarding world has never seenbefore. Very AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow And the Flame**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I never have, never will no matter how much I wish it so.**

_Parsletounge _

**Mind speak**

Harry Potter was a very smart child, He learned to walk and talk much earlier than other children. When his parents were killed and he was left with the Dursley's, he quickly learned his first lesson. Never show your true potential. He was punished severely for beating Dudley at anything, and would be locked in his cupboard for up to a week. He did not waste his time there though he practiced reading and would smuggle library books into his cupboard and hide them under the cot.

One day when he was seven years old he had been in his cupboard for almost twelve hours and he needed the loo badly, he placed his hand on the door wishing he could get out, when he felt a tingle rush through his palm and the door swung open. He blinked in shock before rushing to the bathroom. Later he sat on his cot thinking he had to lock the cupboard again or else the punishment would be severe. He thought to try and produce the tingle again; he placed his hand on the door and concentrated on the feeling in his palm and the desire to have his door locked again. After five minutes he felt the tingle through his palm and heard the click of the lock before he collapsed exhausted on the cot and fell into a deep sleep.

He immediately began to see how far he could push the tingle and what he could do with it. By the time he was ten he could lift things in the air and summon them to him, he could conceal the bruises left by Dudley and his friends. He could create some small things, up to the size of wooden chair, and he could manipulate and freeze things. He had no idea that what he was doing with the "tingle" was things that even Dumbledore needed a wand for.

After his eleventh birthday trip to diagon alley trip with Hagrid, Harry was left with more questions than answers. He decided that the best course of action was to go back to diagon alley and do more research on his own. He wanted to visit Gringotts and to purchase several more books. He planned to go the morning of august 4th.

On the day of his excursion to diagon alley he removed one of his cloaks from his new school supplies, he also covered his scar with some of aunt petunias make up, since it seems that that is how most people would recognize him. When he was nine years old he had discovered something he could do but it did not work like the tingle, he had always had an affinity for shadows, he felt most comfortable there. He had been trying to escape from Dudley and his gang when he ducked into the shadows, he wished he was in the library and he appeared in a shadow in the back of the library. The best he could figure out was the he used the shadows to travel where ever he wanted to go as long as there was a shadow where he was going. He visualized the shadow outside of the leaky cauldron and stepped back into the shadows in his room. A second later and he stepped out of the shadows before the Leaky cauldron. He headed though the pub and into the alley tugging the hood of the cloak up over his head as he went.

His first stop was Gringotts, He had a couple of questions about his parents will, he doubted they had wanted him placed with the Dursleys. When he entered the lobby of Gringotts, he greeted the nearest goblin. "Excuse me sir, but I had some questions about my vault and my parents will. My name is Harry Potter." The goblin looked up in shock, almost no wizards are polite to goblins and this was Harry potter no less. "Come with me Mr. Potter I will show you to the manager, he can help you." Harry nodded and followed taking note of shadows that could be possible escape routes. The goblin opened the door. "Mr. Potter This is Ragnot manager of Gringotts." Harry stepped forward and offered his hand to the goblin. "Nice to meet you Mr. Ragnot I'm Harry Potter." The goblin smiled a toothy smile "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter please be seated. What can I help you with?" Harry smiled slightly "I wanted to know the balance of my vault, and the contents of my parents will please."

Ragnot sighed "I'm sorry Mr. Potter I cannot release the contents of your vault until you of age or become emancipated, but rest assured you have more than enough in your trust vault to live very comfortably. As for your parents will, it was signed to have been fulfilled by Albus Dumbledore and no one has seen it since." Harry absently thanked Ragnot and left the bank in a haze. He knew it had been Dumbledore who had left him at the Dursleys, and he wondered why. He knew the headmaster was not yet someone he could mess with. He would make sure he would not raise suspicions just yet. He knew he would cause a stir though something told him that he was not Gryffindor material.

He moved swiftly through the alley purchasing a new much more appropriate wardrobe, wand holster that strapped to his forearm, and was invisible to everyone but himself. He purchased books on becoming an animagus, the mind arts occulmency and legimancy, and dueling, wizarding etiquette, and many books on history. His final stop was Knockturn Alley; Hagrid had quickly turned him away from the alley, and warned him that only dark wizards frequented the alley. Harry had decided that was a load of crap and he was going into the alley to find a suitable pet. He loved Hedwig, but he was hoping for a snake. He had already figured out that parsletounge would be considered dark, so he would be keeping the snake and his ability a secret. He tugged the hood farther down over his face and headed into the first pet store he found.

The moment he entered he headed towards the back of the store where he knew the snakes were kept. He stepped up to the tanks and quietly hissed "_which of you would like to come and bond with me as my familiar." _He stood back and listened, amused, as the snakes debated who would go with him. Finally a large 5 foot black snake with a vivid green stripe down his back slid to the front of the glass.

"_I will bond with you master." _Harry nodded and extended his arm to the snake who slithered out of the tank and coiled around Harry's body. "_What is your name, and what breed are you?"_

"_I am called Diagones master, and I am a magical snake, once I bond with you I can shrink my size and blend into your skin so I appear as a tattoo, I can bond with you now"_ At Harry's nod Diagones sank his fangs into Harry's wrist, the wounds glowed white for a moment before healing and leaving two small scars. "_It is done, now may we leave this horrid place master." _Harry nodded and headed to the counter. The man gave harry an appraising look but thankfully said nothing and accepted Harrys money.

Leaving the store harry hissed to Diagones to shrink and turn himself into a tattoo. Harry experienced a strange tickling sensation as the snake turned himself into a tattoo that curled around his bicep and headed up his shoulder. He headed back towards the main alley intending to get Hedwig some owl treats before heading home to read his new book

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginerva Weasley was the youngest child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. She was the only daughter and youngest in a family with six older brothers. She had learned to protect herself from her brothers teasing at an early age, and was very secretive and mischievous.

Her secrets were not petty little girl things. Her biggest and darkest secret made her very different from her family, Ginny could use wandless magic, and she had been using it proficiently since she was six years old. Her brothers had charmed her favorite stuffed dragon pink, and she hated pink, she held it closely to her petting it wishing it would turn black. Her palm tingled and the toy changed to its original color. She made short work of studying her brother's old text books and moved rapidly through the spells. She began pranking her brothers, who never suspected her; she started a three year prank war between the twins and Charlie.

Another of her secrets was that she had an affinity for fire. As a child she loved sitting and staring into the flames, she slowly began to realize she could manipulate the flames to make shapes, and to follow her actions. She had accidentally set the end of Bills ponytail on fire during Christmas dinner one year; she had been staring at the candle too long and lost control. Her mother had punished the twins. By her tenth birthday Ginny was able to wrap the flames around her like a cloak and use the fire to move herself anywhere she wanted. She would sneak out of her house at night bypassing the wards and practicing in the forest.

August 4th her mother decided to head to diagon alley to get Ron's school supplies. Ginny was burning with jealousy at the fact that Ron got to attend Hogwarts before she did. Ron couldn't hex his way out of a paper bag.

In Ollivander's something very odd happened. A wand shot from the shelf into her hand. 13 inches of yew with a core of shadow wolf fur and blood. Her mother gasped in shock but Ollivander simply smiled and said they could expect great things from her in the future. Molly tried to refuse the wand but the old man said it would not work for anyone else and they should take it home and keep it until Ginny went to school free of charge. They left the wand shop and headed to get treats for Errol the family owl.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry hurried towards the pet store he needed to get home soon, he wasn't sure but he figured Dumbledore had some way of monitoring his activity. As he turned the corner someone slammed hard into him and knocked him down and landing on top of him. He groaned and tried to sit up but the weight on his chest prevented him from doing so. The girl on his chest looked up brown eyes meeting green. As harry met her eyes he felt a surge of emotions run through him, he felt love and comfort, he felt completely safe for the first time in his life. He could also feel that the girl, for some reason he knew her name was Ginny. He heard her family turning the corner and he hurried to sit up, just as her family appeared he stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her off the ground. He offered her a brief smile and asked "are you alright" she nodded and smiled back "I am okay it was my fault for rushing" He turned away and nodded slightly " Good day miss Ginny" She nodded in return "Good day Harry"

He turned to enter the pet shop when he heard in his mind

"**He's so cute"**

He smiled thinking to himself "**She thinks I'm cute**"

He heard a gasp he turned around but know one was there.

"**Ginny**" he thought. He heard another gasp than an answering **"Harry"**

"**Ginny what is this"** there was a pause for a second then **"I don't know Harry I think this must be some kind of bond."**

"**Okay let's just keep calm and try to figure this out but don't tell anyone about this lets just keep it our little secret."**

"**Alright harry you and I both have many secrets one more won't hurt."**

Later that night

Harry was lying in his bed attempting to sort through his memories to begin the process of learning occulmency when he came across memories that were not his own. He watched red headed twins sneak into a bed room and pour water on an older red head boy. He saw Ginny playing with fire shaping it into a rose and holding it gently in her hand.

He quickly reached out to Ginny feeling her mind meet hers. **"Ginny we need to talk."**

"**Okay what happened why do you feel upset."** Her voice sounded sleepy and he realized with a pain that he had woke her up.

"**I'm sorry I woke you Gin, I just found out I have all of your memories. Gin my memories are not pleasant and I have to ask you to promise to keep my secrets."** He realized with a shock that he didn't mind Ginny knowing his secrets, it was actually nice having someone to confide in, and if her memories were anything to go by she had some secrets of her own that were very similar to his own.

"**Harry I will protect your secrets, as I trust you to keep mine. Besides, I feel very safe with you I think this is the effect of whatever bond this is."**

"**I feel the same way, I feel like I trust you. Just promise me that you will not tell Dumbledore."**

"**Harry I saw your memories I never trusted the man although my family worships him. The nerve of him leaving you with those damn muggles."** She sent her anger through the bond and harry felt a shiver go down his spine, Albus Dumbledore would rue the day he angered Ginny Weasley.

"**It's okay Gin vengeance will come in due time, but for now it's time for bed, I know I woke you up."** He smiled slightly **"good night Ginny."**

He felt her link to him blur as she fell asleep. He heard a faint **"goodnight Harry"** before his eyes fell closed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next few weeks passed quickly harry and Ginny spent most of their time talking about their lives and Ginny's family. Harry was very excited to meet the twins, Ginny knew about the map they had and Harry had a few memories of his father's friends calling him prongs. They talked about their abilities and realized they were both at the same level in wandless magic and both resolved to practice harder and increase their skills as much as possible.

Both of them felt the bond deepen every day. They maintained their bond while sleeping and they would often share dreams. Neither was embarrassed by the others presence in their head. They were completely dependent on each other and spent every spare moment talking. Both realized that they had a desire to be closer to each other and they had strong desires to hold hands and to hug each other. Ginny had given Harry a list of books that she thought would help and he was going to order them from school once he was sure it wouldn't attract attention. Both had a feeling that something big had happened between them.

Ginny was also very good at finding out about Albus Dumbledore's plans for Harry. She learned a week before school started that the headmaster had come to the burrow and asked Ron to become friends with Harry and to report anything unusual to the headmaster. Ginny had sat and tried to calm harry with her presence as he conjured and destroyed hundreds of glass plates, in an attempt to vent his anger. Eventually he calmed down enough to listen to Ginny and focus on what she was saying. They decided Harry should avoid Ron at all costs, and that he should be cautious of people offering their friendship Dumbledore could get to them as well.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The day the train was set to leave for Hogwarts Harry arrived early and slipped through the barrier, Ginny had explained how to go through, and sat in a compartment in the back of the train carefully warding the door so people would not realize there was a compartment and leave him alone.

He spent the pleasant train ride reading his occulmency books to Ginny and helping her to sort her memories. They were very unhappy with the distance that school would put between them. Although Ginny was excited to be attending Harry's lessons with him, she would be bored at home alone with her parents. After changing his robes and ordering Diagones to hide himself as a tattoo Harry left the compartment and joined the other first years staying back in the shadows. Harry ended up in a boat with boys who Ginny recognized as Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. As they got their first view of Hogwarts he transferred it to Ginny so she could see it too. "**It is magnificent."** Harry agreed. Hagrid knocked loudly on the Castle doors and they were opened by a strict looking black haired woman. **"That's Professor McGonagall Harry she's head of Gryffindor house."** Harry could see that having Ginny around was going to be very helpful.

The first years were all led into a separate chamber and said to smarten themselves up for the sorting. Both Harry and Ginny giggled at the sight of Ron frantically trying to rub the dirt off his nose. Soon the professor came back and led them all into the great hall in front of the current students. Harry hung in the back of the room hiding slightly in the shadows. The sorting hat was placed on the stool and it sang a song describing each of the four houses. Hannah Abbots name was called first and the list continued on in alphabetical order.

"Harry Potter" the hall exploded with whispered conversations as harry approached the hat. The hat slid down over his eyes and he heard a the sorting hat, **"My my what do we have here Harry Potter… and oh what's this hello dear."** Harry's eyes widened and he pictured Ginny's doing the same. **"Hello please don't tell anyone they may try and split us up." **Ginny pleaded with the hat. **"Don't worry Mrs. Potter"** Harrys mouth dropped open in shock and he could hear Ginny's exclamation of shock. The sorting hat continued talking ignoring their shock **"I would never split up a bonded pair don't be alarmed, Mr. Potter be alert for threats this year and do well in SLYTHERIN."** The hat shouted the last word and dead silence fell over the hall. Harry stumbled blindly into a seat at the end of the table to shocked about the sorting hats revelation than his house placement; he had figured he would be in slytherin.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and picked up her scroll from off the floor from where she had dropped it due to shock and continued with the sorting. After Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin she made to pick up the sorting hat when it suddenly spoke.

"I am not finished yet there is a student missing headmaster. Her name should have appeared on the list a few weeks ago."

Harry jerked in shock he had a gut feeling that he knew who the hat was talking about.

"**Gin put on a set of robes and summon your wand NOW, Trust me just do it."** He felt her nod of affirmation as she rushed to do what he said. He felt her magic surged as she touched her wand, at least she was armed now.  
The hat continued to speak. "Her name was on the list headmaster and she has a right to be here. GINNY WEASLEY"

Several things happened at once all four red heads at the Gryffindor table began to shout at once about how she was still a baby and too young to attend, and Ginny Weasley appeared with a pop in the middle of the great hall wand drawn standing in an defensive position.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shadow And the Flame Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I never have, never will no matter how much I wish it so.**

_Parsletounge _

**Mind speak**

The panic started about twenty seconds after Ginny had appeared in the middle of the great Hall, everyone had been silent in shock, but they quickly began to whisper and guess what had happened. Her brother Ron had stood up and announced that Ginny was still a baby and didn't belong here, and he was seconded by Percy. Harry looked Ginny over carefully, before asking if she was okay.

"**I'm fine Harry, thanks for the warning, it felt like being portkey it was just a little rough."** She smiled at him. Both Harry and Ginny had felt the strain on the bond lessen as soon as Ginny had entered the room and made a note to research it as soon as possible.

Dumbledore stood up eyes twinkling brightly. Harry heard Ginny growl over the bond and he sent a wave of calming feelings toward he until he saw her loosen her death grip on her wand. Dumbledore smiled at Ginny "Miss Weasley, perhaps your brothers and I could head to my office to discuss this, I'm sure your parents are frantic with worry by now." Ginny nodded and walked over to her brothers, and was crushed in a group hug between the twins.

Dumbledore led the way to his office, and gave the password to his gargoyle "Twizzler" he led the way up the stairs, and held open the door and gestured for Ginny to precede him into the room. She was immediately crushed into her mother's bosom as she tried to hug the stuffing out of her daughter. "Mum I'm fine honest, I'm not hurt." He mother huffed and pulled back inspecting her with a critical eye "What did you do Ginerva Weasley."

At this the headmaster spoke up, "It would appear Molly that the school has decided that Ginny should start school early. The sorting hat announced that she was supposed to be here, and I am guessing that Hogwarts herself brought her here." Molly sat down heavily in a chair "She can't attend this year Albus, it is just not possible, and we cannot afford it." At this Ginny spoke up "I will only need a few robes, and I can share Ron's books Mum I already have a wand."

Dumbledore nodded "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to remove her, I doubt that the castle would let her leave. Since she is so young there should be no problem with her brothers escorting her and they will help tutor her if need be."

Arthur Weasley nodded and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder "Come now Molly you know that if Hogwarts wants her here there is a good reason," Dumbledore nodded, "In fact Harry Potter has started this year, Ginny could become a valuable friend to him." His eyes were twinkling madly, "In fact I will call him up here, and there is a something I wish to discuss with him." He summoned a house elf and gave him a note before sending him to the slytherin common room. He then offered around tea and cookies while they waited.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

All of the slytherin first years were led to the common room in the dungeons by a prefect; They were given the password, Salazar, and shown the portrait of a snake that guarded the entrance. The prefect told them to make themselves comfortable their head of house Severus Snape would come speak to them in a little while.

Harry wandered over and sat down on a couch next to a blond haired boy, he had met in Madam Malkin's. He offered his hand with a slight smile "I'm sorry I didn't make a good first impression, I had only just been reintroduced to the wizarding world. My name is Harry Potter."

The boy eyed him carefully and took his hand shaking it smoothly "I'm Draco Malfoy, I apologize as well it was awfully rude of me. If it is not too much to ask, why did you have to be introduced to the wizarding world?"

Harry frowned slightly "after my parent's deaths I was sent to live with my Mums muggle sister. I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday."

Draco stared in shock Harry Potter hadn't known he was a wizard, but before he could comment his god father Severus Snape swept into the room.

"Welcome to the Slytherin house first years. I will not disillusion you, the school looks down on our house, and you will come to treasure the friendships you make in this house. There are several rules to this house. You are free to act as you wish in this common room, but you are expected to maintain a proper sense of decorum and respect outside of this house. If I have to punish any of you it will be within these walls, so no one other than your house mates will know of your disgrace. Never travel outside of these rooms alone, it is unsafe for a lone snake in these halls. I will not lie to you, the headmaster plays favorites, and slytherin is not one of them, this will only make you stronger though, and make many friends within these walls, Remember rule one Snakes stick together."

The first years nodded their understanding and smiled at each other. "Before I bid you goodnight, you may call me Severus in private, and I will return the favor." As he turned to leave a house elf popped into the room and handed him a note. "Mr. Potter the headmaster wishes to see you, I will escort you."

Harry nodded, he had known he was going to be summoned the moment Ginny had seen Dumbledore write the note. He saw Draco looking at him curiously "He probably wants to know why I'm in slytherin and not Gryffindor." He saw Draco nod and turned to Severus " after you sir."

He followed him cautiously into the headmasters office, and saw Ginny's parents as well as Ginny's brothers who were still in school. He had witnessed Ginny's entire conversation. He and Ginny both knew that the headmaster was likely to use legimancy and to not meet his eyes. The headmaster smiled at harry in a grandfatherly way " Harry my boy this is Ginny Weasley," Harry looked up and met her eyes and gave her a small nod, she looked down as if to hide her blush, but was in reality hiding her smile.

"Harry Ginny is going to be starting this year and im sure she is going to be a Gryffindor." Harry heard Ginny's snapped **"Not bloody likely"** before the headmaster began to talk again. "Harry if you are resorted into Gryffindor, you can help Ginny become adjusted to her new schedule I'm sure she will need friends." His eyes were twinkling madly, he was sure Harry would resort.

"Thank you for the kind offer headmaster, but I wish to remain in slytherin, and I would still like to be Ginny's friend if she would allow it."

The twinkle died a little bit in the headmasters eyes, the boy would not resort, but he could still use the Weasley girl to keep tabs on him. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be Gryffindor, all Weasley's were Gryffindor."Of course Harry let's just sort Miss Weasley here and we can all retire to bed."

He gestured Ginny forward and placed the sorting hat on her head. It had barely touched her hair, before it screamed SLYTHERIN. The room burst into yelling. Mrs. Weasley began to cry, and Ronald was yelling that no sister of his was a slimy snake. Mrs. Weasley reached forward and shook her daughter by her arms "You are not going to be welcome in our house for as long as you are a snake, no daughter of mine is going dark." With that she stood up and snapped "let's go boys, Arthur." They followed her out of the room Arthur pausing long enough to place a kiss on Ginny's forehead, hand her a few Galleons and murmur "I will try and change her mind princess, stay strong."

Ginny wiped a single tear from her eye before turning to face the headmaster. "Professor, may I go to bed." He nodded kindly but looked worried "Professor Snape will escort you to the common room."

Severus placed a hand on each of their shoulders and led them from the room, He had witnessed this scene many times in the past, and it hurt him that parents could be so callus. Despite what gryffindors thought Snape did care, he genuinely cared for his snakes. What he didn't know was that his two charges were deep in conversation.

"**Oh god gin are you okay."** Harry was worried about her there were so many emotions traveling over their bond. She looked at him and nodded slightly "I** expected it, they will come around eventually, but right now I am very glad to have you."** He decided to change the subject; they would talk about this later when he could comfort her. **"Did you hear the rules?"** She nodded "**Gryffindor doesn't have loyalty like that, they betray each other all the time, I'm glad we are in slytherin Harry." **He nodded slightly sending feelings of happiness through the bond **"I'm very happy, it will be hard but it is worth it to be with you."**

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk to the common rooms. As soon as the painting shut behind them Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms, hugging him tightly. Harry had anticipated this and opened his arms, allowing the distraught girl to wrap herself tightly around him; he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair taking in her flowery scent. They were oblivious to the looks the other slytherins and Severus were giving them. They were under the impression that harry and Ginny had never met before. Severus cleared his throat and the couple separated slightly but still kept their hands tightly interlocked together. "Miss Weasley will be joining the first years, it would seem that Hogwarts wants her here, she had a slight run in with her parents." Here he cast a pointed look at the older students and they turned sympathetic gazes on the tiny girl. Most had experience parental disappointment. He bid his snakes good night and warned them not to stay up too late, before leaving. He needed a drink, a Potter and a Weasley in his house on the same night. And dare he say it, he was intrigued by them, he could not bring himself to hate them.

Back in the common room, Harry had led Ginny over to where Draco was sitting with three other boys.

"Ginny this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Ginny Weasley." Ginny smiled at Draco "Pleasure to meet you Draco." Draco stared in shock, a Weasley being polite to a Malfoy it was unheard of. "The pleasure is mine Ginny, next to me is Blaise Zabini, and behind me are Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny smiled to them and turned back to Draco "Don't worry I'm not like most Weasley's I don't care about the feud."

They spent a few minutes chatting about what they thought classes would be like, and whether Dumbledore really was mad. Several older girls offered to alter their old robes to fit Ginny, and offered to her help with homework. Eventually the common room emptied except for their small group. "Ginny had been edging closer to harry and she finally spoke quietly to Harry. "Would you mind if I stay with you tonight, I'm not used to being alone." Harry nodded sensing she needed comfort. "Sure Gin, let me just ask the other guys if they mind. He turned to Draco and Blaise." Would you guys mind if Ginny stayed in my bed tonight, she has had a rough time of it tonight." They nodded their consent; they could see the girl struggling to control her emotions.

They entered the dormitories and Harry claimed the bed in the corner of the room hidden by the shadows. Ginny climbed behind the curtains and Harry offered her a pair of his boxers and his shirt, he stripped to his boxers and waited till she opened the curtains, before bidding the other boys goodnight and climbing in next to her. He pulled the curtains and cast a mild silencing charm. She rolled away from him, he could see she didn't want him to see her cry; he pulled her back snug up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She burst into tears, and he whispered endearments and words of comfort into her ear, he sent all of the love he felt for her through the bond. She finally fell asleep with harry spooned behind her holding her close. He followed her into sleep soon after.

Severus Snape was woken up by the alarm in his room that was triggered when a girl was in the boy's dormitory after midnight, he grumbled pulling on his robes, expecting to go hunt down a rebellious 7th year. What he did not expect was the alarm to lead him into the first year's dorms and directly to Potters bed, where the curtains were drawn tightly. He opened them to find Potter wrapped tightly around Ginny Weasley, who appeared to be wearing Potters clothing. She had tear stains on her cheeks, and he realized with a pang that she had cried herself to sleep, he would not punish them, it was obvious she needed the comfort, and he wouldn't deny her that. As he turned to shut the curtains he glanced down at potter and did a double take, there was a large snake tattoo coiled around his bicep and winding around his shoulder. What was an eleven year old doing with a snake tattoo? He left the room to ponder what to do with Potter; It was obvious there was much more to the boy then most thought. Hopefully the boy would trust him and come to him. As for the littlest Weasley, he knew the older girls would take her under their wing, and he had a feeling the boys would be fiercely protective of her as well. The betrayal of her family had hurt her, but he knew some of them would come around. Arthur would continue to support her even if it was in secret. He settled into bed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadow And the Flame Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter I never have, never will no matter how much I wish it so.**

_Parsletounge _

**Mind speak**

Harry and Ginny's first week at Hogwarts was an absolute nightmare. Ginny's brothers ignored her, except for Ron, who took advantage of every opportunity to be horrible to his sister. The teachers spoke to neither of them, and ignored their achievements. Harry and Ginny were tied for top of their class, beating even the muggleborn Granger girl.

The only bright spot in their days were the Slytherins, the whole house had accepted both Harry and Ginny as their own. The older girls had taken Ginny into their care, acting as older sisters, and teaching her how to act like a slytherin. Harry was quickly rising in the ranks of slytherin males and fit right into their routine.

For their part, the Slytherins had no idea how to act in Harry and Ginny's presence. Both of them defied all expectation, both carried themselves like the most proper of purebloods, but held none of the beliefs, that the others parents had taught them. Harry was quickly gaining respect and loyalty within the house and was swiftly gaining the older students respect.

Slytherins also did not like not knowing the full situation, and if their was one thing that puzzled them it was the relationship between Harry and Ginny. They were inseparable, and they often spent hours staring into each others eyes, as though they were conversing. Ginny spent every night in Harry's bed, and even Severus allowed it.

Draco Malfoy's entire world had been turned upside down when Harry and Ginny joined the snakes, He had been raised his entire life to hate Weasley's, but Ginny acted every inch the pureblood she was, she carried herself with grace and poise, and put even the other slytherin girls to shame. When he questioned her, she said that her oldest brother bill had taught her, he had been taught as future head of the family and passed it onto her. His views of muggleborns had been shaken up and he was slowly slipping in his belief that they were all bad. He found himself becoming fiercely protective of her, and began to think of her as a sister.

The weeks passed quickly and on Halloween something happened that would change the dynamics in the slytherin house forever. It was common knowledge among the snakes, that Harry had a large snake tattoo on his shoulder and around his arm, no one questioned it, they had the feeling there was much more than they could see.

At the Halloween feast when Quirell burst through the doors and fainted after announcing there was a troll in the dungeons. Dumbledore stood and ordered all of the students back to their common rooms immediately. The slytherins grouped outside of the great hall. The prefects were outraged "Doesn't he realize we are in the dungeons, he is sending us directly into the trolls path." The older students stood angrily whispering trying to plan how to get back to the common rooms safely, when harry and Ginny stepped up hand in hand.

Harry turned to Marcus Flint and grinned "I have an easy way for us to get back follow us." Harry walked over to the tapestry of the Hogwarts coat of arms and pressed the slytherin crest on it. It opened into a passageway and harry motioned everyone inside with Ginny leading the way, her wand drawn. All of the slytherins followed quickly without comment, they all trusted Harry and Ginny's Judgment. Harry brought up the rear, and as he closed the tapestry he glimpsed Ron, Seamus and Dean creeping into the dungeons. He shut the tapestry quickly and hurried into the passageway wand drawn. He was the last to enter the common room and sealed the passage way behind him with a wave of his hand. He turned and caught ginny's eye.

"**Good job Gin," **she nodded and surveyed the room Harry's eyes following hers.

"**I have the prefects guarding the portrait hole, and the seventh years surrounding the first through third years." **Harry smiled in satisfaction, it was a mark of the slytherins trust in them, that they followed two first years, without blinking an eye. He turned to ginny a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Your idiot brother and his band of morons are sneaking into the dungeons, I suspect that they want to find the troll themselves." He didn't bother with mindspeak, Slytherins kept their secrets, and he felt a big one was going to be revealed. "

Ginny went white and clutched Harry,s hand. "That bloody idiot he will be killed, we have to help him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Marcus Flint and the other slytherins watched in awe as Harry and ginny led their house to safety through a hidden passageway that none of them knew existed. As they entered the common room, Marcus had been prepared to give instructions to go to their dormitories, when Ginny spun around to face them.

"I want prefects guarding the portrait hole, no one comes in or out without my command, Stunning spells will not work, if the troll breaches the portrait use a cutting curse. " She drew her wand " the incantation is "Diffindo" with a sharp downward slashing motion" the moment the curse left her lips a red light flashed across the room, and a pillow was severed in two, with perfect aim. Ignoring the older students shock she continued issuing instructions. " I want the first three years in the center of the room, being protected by the older students." At this she leveled her fiercest glare at Flint "Now"

Everone had hustled into position, to shocked by the first years perfect spell work, to argue. They stood in silence, watching a s Harry entered the room, and began to speak silently to ginny. They watched as Harry explained that the idiot Weasley and his friends were going after the troll. Some of the older students including flint approached, to offer to help, when something passed between Harry and Ginny. Ginny gave a gasp and clutched at Harry's bicep. Harry gave a sharp nod and roughly began to unbutton his shirt.

The Slytherins watched in shocked silence, As harry threw his shirt to the ground his back was turned to the slytherins. The girls gasped as his snake tattoo was revealed to them, they had heard of it, but hadn't seen it. As they watched the tattoo began to stretch and raise out of Harry's skin. In a moment a large very live magical snake was revealed and coiled around Harry's shoulders.

Ginny reached forward and lovingly pet the snake on the head. What happened next would go down as legend in the slytherin house. Ginny began to speak softly to the snake in parsletounge; the snake looked unblinkingly at her for a moment, before turning to look at Harry. Harry hissed back something to the snake and nodded." The snake dipped its head in affirmation and vanished.

Before the slytherins could even react Both Harry and Ginny summoned long black cloaks to themselves and drew their hoods down over their eyes. Harry turned to Marcus Flint and made eye contact. Potter's eyes were sparkling with power, Flint drew back with a gasp, he could practically feel the power rolling off the boy. "Be Vigilant, we will be back momentarily"

Harry pulled Ginny to him and wrapped her in his cloak. He took two steps back into the shadows, so only the whites of their eyes were visible. Suddenly their eyes were no longer visible. Flint stepped forward into the shadow, Both first years were gone. He cast a lumos, and looked around for any sign where they had gone. He turned back to the excitedly whispering slytherins. "They must have taken another passageway, we will never find them, we had best just follow their orders. Do not speak of what you heard and saw tonight, they will explain in their own time." He turned back to watching the portrait hole listening to the speculations and wild rumors that were being spread around.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry gave a sharp nod to Ginny at her unasked question, They would indeed use Diagones. He stripped his shirt off, and called forth the snake, ignoring the gasps of the students, he would explain it once he saved his wifes idiot brother. Ginny was just as much Diagones master as he was.

She hissed to him _"I need you to help me save my brother, uses your senses to track the troll." _Diagones turned to Harry to see if he had any additional orders.

Harry hissed to the snake _"can your venom kill a troll,"_ At Diagones answering nod he continued. _"Use it but do not strike any humans, unless it is by my orders." _

With a confirmation secured from the snake, he and Ginny summoned cloaks to hide their identities if they were spotted. He turned and addressed Flint, before drawing Ginny into his cloak and backing into the shadows. After a second to clear his mind and secure the location from Diagones, he melted into the shadows.

They reappeared in the shadows of a girls bathroom, The first thing they noticed was the foul reek of the troll, the second was the screams. It was clear there was a girl trapped in here as well. They stepped out of the shadows wand drawn, and got a clear view of the horror in front of them.

The troll had Ron, Seamus, and Dean backed into corner. There was an unconscious girl lying under the wreakage of a shattered stall. Ginny rushed over help her while Harry looked over the boys. The troll was lying collapsed in a heap on the floor, Diagones coiled happily around his neck..

Harry hissed to Diagones _"Keep watch as soon as someone is coming, come get me." _Diagones slithered intoHarry Gave a sharp nod and

e caHe turned back the hallway to wait for the professors.

Harry turned to the boys, Ronald had a severely broken leg and was bleeding out rapidly, Harry stopped the bleeding and fixed his leg, binding it tightly with a spell he had read about. He and Ginny had been reading everything they could get their hands on, and had read many books on healing. The other two boys had a few broken bones a piece, and several scrapes. Harry quickly mended their injuries, so they would make it to the hospital wing.

He turned to Ginny who was just finishing the girl "who is it Gin?"

Ginny turned around stowing her wand up her sleeve. "Its Hermione Granger, she had several broken ribs, and her head is bleeding, I stopped the bleeding and bound her ribs, it is all I can do."

Harry nodded and reached for his wand. He cast a patrounus spell, giving it a message, before grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her into the shadows of the bathroom, to watch for the teachers.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus snape limped furiously down the hallway, That idiot Quirell was up to something tonight he knew it. He met with the other teachers and hurried in the direction of the tracking spell the headmaster had fired at the troll. The spell led the teachers to a girls bathroom. As the they approached they saw that the door frame had been battered and the door had been ripped from its hinges. Severus's wand slid into his hand as he edged into the bathroom.

He stopped, in shock at the scene they had walked into. Four gryffindor students were lying unconscious on the floor, and the bathroom was totally demolished. As Albus and Minerva swept forward to revive their precious gryffindors, he looked closer at the victims. All four of them had fresh bandages, and the magic in the air had the sterile tingle of healing charms. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he sensed someone watching him from behind.

He whirled around and stared into the shadows. As he watched his two most popular snakes, Harry and ginny stepped slightly out of the shadows. They held eye contact with him for a second. Ginny raising a forefinger to her lips and motioning him to be silent. Potter wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back into the shadows. He hurried into the alcove, but they were gone. He snarled, he needed a drink.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the Slytherin Common room a large silvery wolf burst into the room and glided up to Marcus flint. It opened its mouth and spoke in Harry's voice "the danger has passed we will explain what we can". The wolf slowly tuned to smoke and disappeared leaving behind a silent common room.

Draco broke the silence first. "was that a patrounus" his voice was slightly shaky after witnessing such advanced magic. Flint looked at draco and swallowed heavily "yes that was a patronus, I cant do one , can anyone here?" All of the seventh years shook their heads, in awe of potter. In a matter of months harry and ginny had disrupted the entire slytherin way of life. They would have some explaining to do when they returned. The entire house took seats around the fire to wait.

Harry and Ginny returned to the common room and entered. The second the passageway slid shut behind them, all eyes in the room turned to them. As they stepped forward Diagones slithered up harry's legs and coiled around his shoulders. They stepped into the ring of chairs around the fire and two seventh years quickly stood up from the prized loveseat in front of the fire. The loveseat was high backed and regal looking. It was well known within the house that only the leaders of slytherin were to be seated there. Harry and Ginny accepted the gift and took their seats with all the grace of a proper pureblood. Diagones wrapped around their shoulders and basked in the warmth of the fire. Before they could begin their explanation the portrait hole swung open.


End file.
